A Beautiful Soul
by AzTec999
Summary: She'd have enough trouble dealing with the recent events at Hogwarts and now this? Wands and magic she gets. But guardians and a mysterious boy with….. Freezing powers? Now, she was really losing it. And she'd be lucky enough to get out of this mess still in whole. AU.


**A Beautiful Soul**

**Summary:** She'd have enough trouble dealing with the recent events at Hogwarts and now this? Wands and magic she gets. But guardians and a mysterious boy with….. Freezing powers? Now, she was really losing it. And she'd be lucky enough to get out of this mess still in whole. AU.

**Characters:** Jack Frost & Luna Lovegood

**Genre: **Fantasy/Mystery

**Rating:** K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians and Harry Potter. They're rightful owners were DreamWorks and J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 1**

**My Saving Grace**

**By: Aztec999**

**SHE BOARDED ON A TRAIN THAT WILL TAKE HER TO THE TOWN.** Today was one of these days that would make a normal student like her at Hogwarts to scramble on and wonder what dress she would wear at the upcoming ball.

But not her. The only reason that she would go to the town was because she was going to retrieve her letter from the post office from her father together with his news articles in the Quibbler. And oh right. Ginny also convinced her to go shopping together because it would be so much fun.

"Luna! Over here!" Ginny waved excitedly at her. Sitting beside her was Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

She simply waved back and walked casually over them. She sat down and greeted. She mildly observed Ginny's behavior when Harry was with them. She resisted the urge to laugh at her friend's self-conscious conduct. Ginny was really head over heels at Harry.

Hermione and Ginny talk mostly about what dresses they would buy at the town. While Harry and Ron talk mostly about the upcoming Quidditch game next month.

She looked wistfully outside the window. She recalled her childhood days until she fell asleep.

"_Father, what are you doing?" She looked curiously at her father who was holding a quill and a sealed letter._

_Her father looked at her warmly and smiled._

"_Luna, my dear, I want you to keep this short letter of mine. Promise me that you'll only read it when you've reached eighteen." Her father spoke to her in a mild manner._

_Luna just looked at him confusedly. "But why father? Can't I open it right now?"_

_Her father just shook his head in response. "Luna, I know that you're still a child and can't understand what I'm talking about but someday you will completely comprehend and appreciate what I've done."_

_He gave her a wishful look before he took her hand gently and places the sealed letter in her hands…._

"Luna, Luna wake up… Luna wake up!" Ginny called over her. They were already here at the town. Luna rubbed her eyes and stared blearily at her.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked throatily.

"You've been asleep for almost an hour! Oh, well the travel is quite long and tiring. C'mon we must get to the stores quick." She sounded excited.

Luna almost believe that she was talking directly to her father only to realized that it was just a dream. It was strange though. It happened many years ago, but why did she dreamed it again?

She mentally shook her head. Now was not the time to think trivial things over. She was here to retrieve her letter and accompany Ginny of course. She looked at Ginny warmly and go along with her outside the train.

They went to a boutique and the three of them went to the dresses area while the two boys went to the tuxedo area.

"So how do I look?" She asked to the both of them. Ginny parroted over them as she examined her baby pink corset.

"It looks lovely on you." Hermione complimented.

"I think that whatever you wear looks good on you." Luna added smilingly.

It's quite true though. It complimented her alabaster complexion and fiery red hair. She suddenly remembered that she was going to retrieve her letter at the post office. She excuse herself to her friends and said that she would get back soon.

She gave out a sigh in relief when she found out that the post office was still open and didn't close off for a lunch break. She still has twenty more minutes to retrieve her letter before the employees go off on a lunch break. She approached courteously one of ladies in the receiving area and politely asked for her letters. The lady gave it quickly at her as she was instructed to fill out the information sheet in fornt of her. She thanked the lady and walked out immediately out of the post office to head back to the boutique.

When she was about to head back at the boutique, she noticed a white owl staring at her transparently at a nearby store. It was perching on the upper side of the window. She was intrigued by the owl that she went over to it but it flew away. She didn't know why, but she followed it then until it guided her to a wide lake. She was mildly surprised that there was a big, frozen lake on this.

"_There's a frozen lake in here? But it's not even winter yet?" _she thought in bewilderment.

Her attention instantly shifted to the owl when she saw it perching in the middle of the frozen lake. She went over the lake carefully and reached for the owl but then the ice crack and she fell completely on the lake. She knew how to swim but her body was completely frozen from shock and coldness of the water. She tried to struggle upwards when a soft yet firm pair of hands suddenly grabbed her until she was on the ground again. She didn't quite get her rescuer's face but she got a look at the hair. Its hair was pure white as a snow. She was gasping for breath when she turned frantically to find her rescuer's presence.

She found nothing.

But how could that be? She still felt her rescuer's sinewy and strong hands over her. Whoever that is, she owed her life to that person.

"Thank you." She muttered softly as if someone could hear her.

"I must head back to my friends. They must be searching for me now." She thought a little desperately and totally forgot the white owl. She walked even when she was soaking wet.

**(A/N: So what do you think? Sorry it's a bit rush though. Promise, I'm giving a more detailed description of the scenes in the next chapter. And also, they're my two main characters in this story because they're my favorite characters. This is a tribute to them).**


End file.
